The Time That Supernatural Died
by SergeantMajorSpiderMan
Summary: It's the beginning of a new year for Scott and his friends and a new threat has come that will change everything. A new girl arrives in town causing suspicion in the group. Is she an enemy? Or their ally?
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1- New Beginnings**

**I do not own any of the characters or Teen Wolf, characters not originally from the show are fictional and any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.**

**This story picks up after the last season but is my own idea, any relation to any other story is accidental.**

It's the first day of senior year for Scott and his friends, all looking forward to a fresh start to a new year and new beginnings. Over the summer, Liam, now a sophomore, worked on his gift of being a werewolf and controlling his shifts with the help of Scott and Derek. Malia is determined to do better in school this year so she can graduate with the rest of her friends. Things were calm over the summer, there were no supernatural threats trying to kill them all and for once, they were able to be normal kids- for the most part. "Ready for first period?" Stiles said to Scott on their way to their class. "Yes calculus, perfect way to start the day, sitting for an hour staring at equations that make sense none whatsoever" Scott replied sarcastically. "Hey cheer up dude, we went through a whole summer with no one trying to kill us, or at least you," said Stiles. "Isn't that a bit weird to you? I mean why all of a sudden stop?" Scott asked confused. "I don't know, maybe they like to take summers off, you know, come up with new plans to kill everyone and enjoy a nice day at the beach". With that Scott left the conversation alone and decided not to question it and enjoy being a somewhat normal teenager again.

Not soon enough, school ended and Scott went to the Animal Clinic, he still wanted to work when he could. Deaton was there fixing a dogs broken leg. "Hello Scott, how was your first day back?" "Not bad, but what can you expect, school is school nothing but listening to your teachers rant on about subjects you don't care about," said Scott, not wanting to talk about school. "That's too bad, I found school to be quite interesting", Deaton said finishing up the dogs leg, "Do me a favor and get the mail from up front," asked Deaton while he put the dog back in its cage. Scott went up front to retrieve the mail and noticed a large box, he thought it must've been a wrong address but when he looked it said it was for there. Taking only the box back, he set it down on the table. "Hey what did you order that was so big?" Scott shouted back to Deaton. He came walking back in looking at the box strangely, "I didn't order anything recently, who does it say it's from?" Scott looked at the label but it showed no address from the sender. "Doesn't say". Deaton went to open the box and inside was filled with pink peanut styrofoam. After digging through the styrofoam Deaton pulled out an old wooden pendant with fancy writing that appeared to be Greek. "What does it mean?" Scott asked staring at the strange object. "I'm not sure, I'll have to do some research, it's strange, its detail is like of those from Ancient Greece. It's very old, I wonder who would send this here and why." Deaton studied the object as if he was remembering its exact detail, every line, curve, edge. "You go back home, I'm going to see what I can find out about this." Deaton told Scott who then grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. He decided to stop by the hospital and bring his mother dinner, she was working a late shift again.

Once home, it was close to night time and Scott did whatever homework he could do and went to bed. He found it hard to fall asleep that night, all he could think about was that pendant, he thought he should tell Stiles or even Argent, but decided he'd tell them later. Scott then fell into a deep sleep and dreamt. In his dream he woke up in a vacant warehouse "_Where am I?" _Scott thought to himself, he got up searching around for an exit when all of a sudden an alpha wolf jumped at him, clawing his chest. Scott growled out in pain and stumbled backwards, then proceeded to shift out his claws and teeth, but they wouldn't. Again he tried but nothing happened. "_What the hell?" _Scott looked up to see his attacker approaching him and without thinking ran. Before he could even manage to run 5 feet he was in the woods and he stopped, he was confused. "_What the hell is going on? How did I get here?" _Scott looked around frantically when he noticed in the distance a girl, she was small but not a kid, from what he could see she appeared to be around his age. "Hey!" Scott shouted to the girl but she didn't acknowledge him, she was still and staring at something near him. He looked around but couldn't see anything worth staring at and so once again shouted to the girl. She looked at him, confusion spread across her face and then pointed to the ground near him. He followed her direction and saw a tree stump that had the pendant lying on top of it. He slowly approached it, unsure of what would happen. He picked it up and examined it but saw nothing out of the ordinary, when he went to set it down he noticed on the stump there was writing in blood that said "Everything is about to change." Scott jolted upward in his bed, sweating and out of breath, his heart racing. "What the hell was that?" He said to himself horrified.

**And that is the end of the first chapter, sorry it was a bit slow but it should start picking up soon as the story progresses. It is a bit of a cliffhanger but I thought it was a good place to end the first chapter. I will be writing about the other characters as well, don't worry, but I just didn't really need them for this chapter. I didn't want to waste time writing stuff that wouldn't be super important. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! Thanks!**


	2. New Girl in Town

**Chapter 2: New Girl in Town**

"…._Scott…Scott…Scott….." _a familiar voice sounded from the distance, Scott felt hazy and light-headed, he couldn't focus, it was like he was drunk. "SCOTT!" He snapped into focus, it was Stiles shouting at him, shaking him out of his remote state. "Hey you ok? You're not looking to good, did you get any sleep last night?" Stiles asked concerned. Before he could answer he looked around to see where he was which was class, "What happened?" Scott said to no one in particular, still confused on the situation, his thoughts only on the dream…."You're sitting there and doing nothing, as if in your mind you're in a far away place. Are you okay?" Stiles pried at him again. "I had the weirdest dream last night…." Scott then began to tell Stiles of his dream, making sure not to miss out on any details. "You think it means anything?" Scott asked concerned. "No, I think that the whole 'no one killing you' has gotten to your head, I think it's time you take it easy for once and just enjoy not being on someone's hit list alright? Just focus on what's important now, it's senior year! The best year of our whole high school existence! Plus you got a great girl, and when have you two been on an actual date? Ok you never got to watch Star Wars, what's wrong with you!" "Sorry, I was too busy getting attacked and kidnapped by Kate and her berserkers", Scott said to Stiles. "Yea well that's no excuse, ok if you actually watched it, you could've learned some Jedi moves, ya know? All the flips and spiny stuff." "Sure Stiles…" The bell rang signaling the end of class, Scott and Stiles got up to go to their next class. Walking through the hall Scott stopped dead in his tracks- it was the girl, the girl from his dream. She was with Coach, he was telling her about the school and where her classes are. Scott quickly raced over to the lockers to make it not so noticeable that he was staring, Stiles followed confused and looked over to the new girl, not thinking much of it or why it freaked Scott out so much. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked. "It's her, that's the girl from my dream!" Scott said rather panicky, his eyes widening. "So the girl you dreamt somehow is now new to our school, why?" "I don't know, but I'm going to find out".

It was now lunch time, all day Scott has been hearing for the girl, finding out what he could about her, but he couldn't find out anything, she was a quiet girl. She sat by herself two tables ahead of Scott and his friends, she was reading a book, seeming to be quite interested in what was written. He paid no attention to his friends and instead stared at the girl, trying to figure her out. Lydia began to notice and looked back at what Scott was staring at, "Why are you staring at the new girl?" she asked rather accusingly, this caused the rest of the group to glance over at her and back to Scott, waiting for his answer. "He dreamt of her", Stiles said for him, Kira looked at Scott, a bit insecure. When Scott noticed her worried expression he answered more truthfully, not wanting to make Kira feel bad. "No not like that, I just, I was lost and she was there and I just want to know why." Scott said reassuring Kira who gave a slight smile in return. Malia had a blank expression on her face, continuing to look back and forth from Scott and the girl, "She seems odd," Malia said. "You don't even know her", Stiles said defensively. "I just don't like people and she's so into that book, I mean who is so interested in reading?" She said annoyed for whatever reason. "People can like reading Malia, that doesn't make them weird". She rolled her eyes at that response and continued to eat her lunch. "And on to a new subject…", Lydia started "Where's Liam?" she asked looking around. "Eh probably hanging out with his little friends". Stiles responded, not really caring for where Liam was. Lunch ended a few minutes later and everyone started to head for their classes. Scott gave Kira a kiss and Stiles attempted to give Malia a kiss but she just walked away. He stood there, mid kiss and nodded his head down, "K then…" Stiles said awkwardly, acting like nothing happened and walked towards his class. Scott was about to enter his class when he bumped into someone, not looking at where he was going. "Oh sorry," a girl said. "Nah it's all good, that was my-" he looked up, it was her "-my bad", Scott said tongue-tied, staring at the girl in shock. She gave him a small smile and nodded at him before entering the class, which Scott did right after her. He went to take his seat while he watched the girl hand the teacher her schedule, then the bell rang and everyone sat in their seats, there was one empty next to him, surely that would be where she will sit. "Class I'd like to introduce your new classmate Kaelin." The teacher introduced her. "_So that's her name" _Scott thought to himself. The teacher gestured for her to take the seat beside him and he got a bit stiff, when she went to sit down, Scott stared, though she didn't notice, or at least showed that she didn't. The whole class Scott just focused on her, listening to her heart beat which was at a pretty steady beat, occasionally growing faster but then slowing down again. He studied her, noticing her small frame, she had brown hair and brown eyes that oddly seemed warm and kind, she was a bit pale, but it brought out the slight rose shade of her cheeks and lips, though it didn't appear to be makeup. He noticed that she occasionally popped her knuckles and that she had very small, fragile hands. She seemed like an ordinary girl, why he dreamt of her he still didn't know. "_Maybe I just dreamt that there was going to be a new student." _Scott said to himself, almost trying to convince himself of that explanation. Still, in the back of his mind, he knew there was more to it, this girl was different.

After school ended, Scott headed over to the Animal Clinic to see if Deaton has found anything on the pendant. "The writing is indeed Greek, it reads 'Change is Good', I found that back in Ancient Greece, there was a time of war between the Gods and the Greeks. In order to make at peace, this object was used as the source of power. A spell was cast on it by a Purist, a supernatural being that can only do good, they are like angels basically, guardians of everything good. Her name was Agathe, which coincidentally means good. When she cast this spell, it was used to not only stop the Gods from their horrendous reign, but to rid of all evil- and it worked. Soon after came the time of peace for many years until the object was stolen and cursed. It was unclear what the curse was, but it was buried from existence until recently when it was found, but over the years that it was hidden, it was given a cure- if you will- that helped rid of its power. By now, all it really is is a wooden pendant with a great story, and whoever sent it must've wanted it in the right hands. It's power can always come back. So with that I'm going to keep it in a safe place". Oddly the story made sense to Scott, but why in the dream did it seem like a dangerous thing? And he still couldn't figure out why the girl was there. Scott went home later, he figured it best to clear his head and not spend the whole day thinking about the girl. It seemed almost impossible not to think of her, there was something about her that he needed to know, what that was, he didn't know. But for now she will remain a mystery….

**I got to say I'm very proud of this chapter, I came up with the whole Ancient Greece story (clearly) and I didn't know what to call the supernatural being so I just thought that since they are supposed to be good and pure, I'd just call them a Purist (I know, lame). What do you think of the new girl? I also decided to follow with Jeff Davis saying that Stiles and Malia were going to hit a rough road in their relationship. Who knows, they may end up breaking up in my story, sorry Stalia fans. Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate it so much! And leave reviews if you would like, even if it's constructive criticism, I don't mind. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!**


	3. New Friends

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

The next morning, Scott decided that he was going to learn more about the girl and by doing so, he was going to introduce himself to her. He thought that maybe she could use a friend anyways, he knows it's not easy being the new student, Kira was new and now she's his girlfriend. Throughout the school day, Scott waited anxiously for his 5th period, the class he has with her, English to be exact. His anxiety must've been noticeable but Stiles asked him what he was so nervous about. "Is it the girl again?" Stiles asked, Scott gave him a look as if saying "is it that noticeable?". "Yea, I'm going to introduce myself to her, during English class, she sits next to me, her name is Kaelin." Scott said. "Interesting name- why don't you just introduce yourself at lunch? I'll go with you if you want, you know, make sure you don't say anything stupid and what-not." Stiles replied sarcastically at the end. "I don't know, should I? What if she's busy?" "First off, she's new, I doubt she's very busy hanging out with friends and secondly, yes! If you're so anxious, just go ahead while you have more time to talk with her, come on let's go right now." Stiles grabbed Scott by the shoulders and pushed him out the schools doors to the lunch area, making sure he wouldn't back out now. They stopped a few feet away from her, she was sitting at a lunch table outside doing her homework they assumed. Stiles gave Scott a nudge in the shoulder telling him to go ahead. Scott approached hesitantly, Stiles right behind him. "Hi", Scott said to Kaelin as they reached her table, she looked up at them and when Stiles really got to see her, his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open slightly, awestruck by her. "My name is Scott and I know that you're new here and I just wanted to say welcome to Beacon Hills, you're Kaelin right? You sit next to me in English." Scott said a bit awkwardly, feeling slightly stupid. Why did he let Stiles force him into it? Stiles still stared at her in awe. "Thank you, yes my name is Kaelin, aren't you the guy that I bumped into?" She said a bit shyly. "That would be me yes." Scott said laughing a little, she smiled at him and then looked over to Stiles asking for his name. "And I'm Stiles, we have Anatomy together." Stiles said, trying to break out of his staring at her. She smiled and nodded at him. "So hey listen, you would like to join us and the rest of our friends for lunch? Unless you're too busy of course." Scott asked Kaelin, she looked a bit hesitant, she is a very shy girl and she doesn't know if she'd be intruding. "Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude…" "Not at all! Come on, it'll be good to meet some new people, you can't just hide behind a book forever." Stiles told her, hoping she'd say yes. "I don't know, I really like books", she said, attempting to make a joke " but sure, why not? Thanks." She got up and gathered her things and Stiles insisted he helped carry her books, Scott just nodded his head at him. When they got to the table, the group all stared at her. "Guys this is Kaelin, she's going to hang with us, alright?" Scott said to them, and they all made room for the three to sit, Malia seemed a bit upset, especially since Stiles was giving her a lot of attention. "So tell us about yourself Kaelin, what's your story?" Lydia asked her. "Well I'm from here but moved a few hours away, my dad had gotten a new job. And now I'm here living with my aunt Paige." She replied, not really caring for going into too much detail, she didn't want to bore them with her backstory. "What about your parents?" Kira asked. Kaelin hesitated in answering, "They died in a car accident. Sorry, didn't mean to be a downer." "I'm so sorry." Kira responded, not really knowing what else to say. "It's fine really." Kaelin said, hoping to get out of this awkward conversation. Through the rest of lunch, they all just talked, getting to know one another, to Kaelin's surprise, they actually seemed to like her,except not so much Malia. But that was ok, she figured that Malia would warm up to her eventually. Hopefully. Lunch ended and Scott walked with Kaelin to their class, both glad that they had become friends, though Scott wanted to know more, but how could he tell her about the dream? They just meet. And what on earth was he going to do if she found out about him and the others? Was he going to tell her eventually? He doubted it, but a part of him felt that he could. He thinks he must've been out of his mind bringing this girl into their lives, and if she continued to stay their friend, boy, she is in for a wild ride….

**Hey guys! Thank you again for reading my story, I hope you guys are liking it! I know not much happened in this chapter, but I figured I might as well start with her becoming their friend now rather than later. Do you think Scott will tell her? I don't even know if he will, still making plans for the next chapter. Anyways thanks again and thanks for reviewing! Enjoy and have a nice day!**


	4. The Telltale Sign

**Chapter 4: The Telltale Sign**

Scott and Stiles were at the hospital, they were dropping off some lunch for Melissa. Once they found her, they noticed her talking to Kaelin, she was wearing scrubs too. Stiles looked at Scott smiling at the surprise. "Hey mom, hey Kaelin, I brought you some lunch." Scott said, handing the lunch over to his mom. Kaelin smiled at her two friends saying hey back. "So you've met my new intern I see." Melissa said. "Yea we met at school, you're an intern here?" Stiles asked curiously. "Yea, I plan on being a nurse someday, though I want to specialize in labor and delivery. Don't ask why." Kaelin said. "Well, thank you boys for bringing me lunch, but it's time for Kaelin and I to continue working." They were about to leave when a man burst through the doors, he was covered in blood and looked about ready to pass out. Scott noticed claw marks on his torso that didn't belong to just any animal. Everyone turned their attention to the man, he fell on his knees and muttered "Help me" before collapsing on the floor.

**Derek's Apartment**

Derek walked into his apartment for the first time in two months, he had spent that time in the desert, adjusting to his new life as an evolved werewolf. He felt good to be back, though he enjoyed his time in the desert, it was more peaceful to him. Oddly, he also felt a strange feeling to coming back, something wasn't right. But it was Beacon Hills, there's nothing normal about this town anyways, so he just let it go and got settled back in, wandering what he has missed.

**Hospital **

Doctors and nurses rushed over to the man, including Melissa and Kaelin, the man was put on a stretcher and rolled away to the ICU, Scott and Stiles following after them. The man grabbed a hold of Kaelin, looking at her with wide, frightened eyes, it looked like he recognized her, and not for a good reason. He kept trying to say something to her, but he couldn't manage to make anything out. Scott and Stiles watched as the doctors and nurses did everything they could to keep him alive but it was too late. The doctors called it and the body was scheduled to be sent to the morgue section of the hospital and too be inspected. Melissa would be doing the autopsy. She sent Kaelin home, figuring that was a bit much for an intern to handle and besides, she couldn't be there while she was inspecting the body which Scott was convinced was because of a werewolf attack. "You're right," Melissa said, after inspecting the body, "the marks dig deep but my question is the position they're clawed at. They go inward, and jagged, it's almost like he did it to himself but had difficulty doing it."

"But if he did, why did he come here? Most supernatural creatures go to Deaton to not risk being found out." Scott asked confused. "Well what if he didn't know about Deaton? If he's new to town, why is he here?" Stiles replied. Stiles looked at the corpse when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the man's pant pocket. He grabbed it and looked at what was written. "What's that?" Scott asked Stiles. He handed the note over to Scott and after reading it, looked up slowly, a mix of recognition, terror and shock on his face. The note read in blood "Everything is about to change", it was the same as in his dream. "What is it Scott?" Stiles asked concerned. "A sign, a very bad sign."

**Oh snap cliffhanger! Sorry for the very short chapter, that was the best I could do right now. As for the small Derek part, I just threw that in because I felt that I needed to mention him as well, though I don't think we'll be seeing much of him until the action really starts to kick in. Anyways thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy! Leave reviews too if you want! But it's ok, you don't have to….Have a nice day!**


	5. The Truth, The Change

**Chapter 5: The Truth, The Change**

"Ok Scott what the hell is going on!" Malia yelled at Scott, the group all waited for his response, they were tired of him being so secretive lately. Scott decided to tell the truth, it was no use to keep it a secret any longer, clearly something was about to happen and he had a strong feeling that it would not be good.

"Ok ok, it all started on the first day of school…." Scott began to go into detail of his dream, Kaelin, and the note in the dead man's pocket. They all looked at him like he was crazy, but knew that nothing in this town wasn't crazy.

"What if it's Kaelin? What if she is behind it all." Malia suggested, but sounded more of an accusation. "After all, it all started when she came to town, that doesn't seem like much of a coincidence". Liam added to Malia's statement.

"That's what I thought at first, but I don't know, she doesn't seem much of a threat". Scott defended Kaelin.

"Yea nothing about her really screams EVIL, and I would know, I tend to pick out the evil people". Stiles said, backing up Scott which in return Malia glared at Stiles. He looked at her as if saying "_what?". _

"Look the best we can do right now is be prepared. Keep an eye out for Kaelin if you want". Lydia stated, to which everyone agreed with.

**Animal Clinic**

In the safe was the pendant that was given to Deaton. The pendant started to glow a green color but then faded into a glowing dark red. Dark blood began to drip from the cracks of the object. All the animals in the clinic began to bark and hiss, they sensed a bad presence.

It was getting late so everyone decided it best to start heading home. It was the night of a full moon. Liam and Malia got better at controlling the shift during full moons but they thought it was still better safe than sorry. Scott, Stiles, Malia and Liam all headed back to Scott's house in preparation for the full moon. For some reason that night, they all found it easy to control it that night, it was almost as if it was like any other night. A few hours passed and the full moon was now well visible in the sky. Instead of feeling murderous, Scott, Malia and Liam started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Beads of sweat dripped down the sides of their heads, Scott kept blinking his eyes as if to snap back into focus.

"Hey you guys ok?" Stiles asked concerned. Malia was swaying back and forth and fell over into Stiles arms. He laid her down on the chair in the corner of Scott's room, she was about ready to pass out. "Scott I think we got an issue here." Stiles looked at his friend who was about to fall over. "Scott!" Stiles ran to catch his friend, he barely was able to stay conscious. Liam fell over on the floor, he was out and so was Malia.

"Hey Scott stay with me!" Stiles told Scott, lightly smacking his face to keep him conscious. It was no use, Scott had already fell into unconsciousness.


	6. Questions and Findings

**Chapter 6: Questions and Findings**

When he came to, Scott had no memory of the night before. He woke up feeling foggy in his head trying his best to keep his eyes open. He looked around his room and saw Malia and Liam passed out as well. A pair of hands came to grab his arms, lifting him up. It was Stiles.

"Scott you ok? You guys passed out last night and been asleep since. What happened?" Stiles asked his friend eagerly waiting for an answer. He was still a bit freaked from last night.

"I, I don't know", Scott started to say, trying to piece together exactly what happened. "All I remember is feeling really dizzy and falling asleep. I wonder if Derek might know what happened". Scott was starting to regain control of himself. Shortly after, Malia and Liam awoke, asking the same questions. They decided it best to make a visit to Derek's apartment, perhaps he knew what was wrong.

**Derek's Apartment **

Derek woke up passed out on the ground in the middle of his apartment. He could only remember feeling lightheaded and foggy, then passing out on the floor. As soon as he got up off the floor, Scott and the others were standing in his doorway.

"Derek we need to talk", Scott said rather panicky, "Last night during the full moon we never shifted, it was like any other night but we ended up going unconscious. Do you know what happened? I mean has this ever happened before?" He asked Derek.

Derek was surprised to find out that the same happened to them, though it made him slightly nervous as to why it happened to all of them. "The same thing happened to me. I don't know what it means but I don't like it. I think we should talk to Deaton".

**Animal Clinic**

"I've never heard of anything like that happening", Deaton admitted, pondering what was happening to them.

"Do you think it could've been the full moon? Maybe it was another special one that caused some weird side effect." Stiles said trying to offer some explanation.

"Or maybe we were all exposed to something that didn't exactly agree with us." Malia stated, also trying to come up with some sort of explanation.

Though everyone had some idea to other, none seemed reasonable. "What about Lydia and Kira? Did the same thing happen to them? Maybe it only happened for werewolves and not all supernatural creatures. That could give us some lead right?" Liam suggested and so Stiles went to call Lydia and Scott called Kira. After a few minutes Stiles hung up and gave the news along with Scott.

"The same thing happened to Lydia. She said all she remembers is that she was going out but then felt really sick and passed out. She's fine now, just confused". Stiles said to them a bit worried.

"Same with Kira". Scott said. Everyone was trying to figure out what was happening but came up clueless.

"How do we know this even means anything? What if it was just a rare occasion and now it's done. Time to move on". Liam suggested and everyone decided to go with it. They'd rather believe that it was nothing rather than something. With that they all decided to keep an open mind and go with Liam's suggestion. Deaton said that he would look into it just in case and so everyone left wondering what happened but also trying to forget all about it.

Over the rest of the weekends everything went back to normal. No one mentioned about the full moon but yet still eagerly awaited for news from Deaton. School started again after what seemed like the longest weekend of their lives. Scott ran into Kaelin in the hallway before first period.

"Hey Kaelin, how was your weekend?" Scott asked her, making polite conversation.

"It was fine. Though it was weird, one night-Friday I think- I don't know what happened but all of a sudden I just passed out. I wasn't even remotely tired. Then the next morning, I felt perfectly fine". Kaelin told Scott. Scott was completely shocked, the same thing happened to her! How? Could this mean that she was some supernatural creature too? He was so busy trying to let it sink in that he almost forgot to respond to her.

"Huh, weird", Scott said, "Were you sick? Nauseous maybe?" Scott asked. _"Yea sick, she must've been sick, that's why she passed out." _He said to himself, trying to make himself believe it.

"I don't know, maybe. I could've been sick or overly stressed, but it's all good. I'm fine now". She said to him.

His thoughts were filled with doubt and confusion, he needed to talk to Stiles. "Well I'm glad to hear you're better". Scott said and then the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Well I'll see you later". Kaelin smiled at him and walked towards her class.

"See you". Scott said, watching her walk away and disappear into the crowd. "_Oh crap". _Scott thought to himself. He then saw Stiles and yelled to him, getting his attention.

"Stiles we have a big problem". Scott said.

"What?" Stiles asked wondering why Scott looked so panicked.

"It's Kaelin, the same thing happened to her this weekend. I think she's supernatural." Scott replied slowly. Stiles stared at him surprisingly, he couldn't believe it.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked quietly, still processing the information through his head. Scott thought for a minute, deciding what they need to do.

"We find out what she is". Scott said determined, then proceeded to class, Stiles following behind him. He didn't know whether or not Kaelin was a threat but one thing was for sure, they were going to find out what she is and why her coming to town has affected them.

**And that is the end of this chapter! Sorry I have not posted in awhile, I've been busy studying and was lacking motivation. But hey, I got it done. Anyways what did you guys think? Is Kaelin a threat? And what happened to them on that full moon? Feel free to leave a review or your thoughts/opinions of the matter. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	7. Stranger

**Chapter 7: Stranger**

_Agh, where am I? What's going on? Come on wake up, wake up! I slowly opened my eyes, it's difficult to see anything. Everything's blurry, I can't hear anything either. I blinked repeatedly until my eyes went into focus, there was a loud ringing in my ear and when it stopped I could hear perfectly again. I checked my surroundings and saw that I was in the middle of the woods, late at night. Great. I'm sleep walking again. I started my walk towards home when I heard the sound of gun fire. Was Argent back? I went over to the area where I heard the noise to see what happened. Shots fired again, and this time there was a blood curdling scream. I sprinted towards the sound. The faster I went and the closer I got, more and more gun shots fired and people screamed. "STOP!" I shouted out. I finally reached the area to find nothing there. What the hell? I searched all around me but still, it was just the empty woods. I searched frantically when all of a sudden I saw a dark figure standing a good distance away. I couldn't tell who it was. "Hey!" I shouted to him or her. No response. "HEY!" I shouted even louder. Still nothing. I looked down and saw the most horrific sight. My mouth dropped open, I was speechless and on the verge of breaking down. Slowly I backed away from the scene. As I got further away I began to see more. I can't believe this! How? This can't be happening! Please! No no no! In front of me laid the lifeless bodies of my friends. Stiles, Kira, Liam, Lydia, Malia, Derek, everyone! They were covered in blood, their bodies violently shredded, they were almost unrecognizable. Before I had time to process everything, the black figure was right in front of me, holding some sort of object. A gun._ _M16A4__ maybe? "What do you want!" I screamed at him, tears bursting out of my eyes. All he did was point the gun to my head and fired._

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Scott screamed out. He woke up panicked and in a cold sweat. Melissa came running into his room to calm him down. She grabbed him into her arms trying to comfort him.

"Sshhhh, you're okay, you're okay. It was just a dream." She said trying to soothe him. He was crying into her arms, remembering that awful dream. He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**School, Next day**

Scott was on edge at school. In class he found his mind wandering off to his nightmare. He never once spoke of it to anyone, he decided to keep it to himself. He was trying to remember the face of the dark figure. He didn't get the best look at him, but he was different then from what he expected. All he remembered is that the figure was young looking, perhaps early 20s? And why did he have that weapon? The only people that had a weapon like that was the Argents, but Argent hasn't been back since they went to Mexico to rescue Scott. These questions have been haunting Scott all day and it didn't help that he also questioned Kaelin. Scott is trying to act like everything is fine but everyone can tell something is bothering him. Guess he's not that good of an actor.

"Scott why are you so edgy today? Look the last full moon was nothing, we decided that remember?" Stiles said to Scott trying to comfort him. It didn't work.

Scott thought frantically for an excuse he could say to Stiles. "It's nothing dude, just the calculus test this Friday. I'm not feeling too confident about it." He said as an excuse, hoping Stiles would believe him and forget anything is wrong.

"Dude you'll be fine. Look Thursday after school Malia is coming over to study for the test, you can come too." Stiles said to which Scott laughed at.

"Yeah right, 'study'." Scott joked, using his hands to quote study. Stiles caught on a few seconds later, his eyes widening, excitement clearly on his face.

"Yeah never mind, don't come." Stiles and Scott laughed and headed to their classes.

After school, Scott headed over to the Animal Clinic for work and to see if Deaton has made any progress in his research. Scott went in to find Deaton working on a dog with a broken leg. He was just finishing with its cast. It was a cute dog, golden retriever.

"Hey Deaton, who's your patient?" Scott asked referring to the dog. The dog growled at Scott and so he gave the dog the look of control. The dog shut up then.

"This is Rex. He got a broken leg for running out into the street. Nothing major, he should be as good as new in 3 weeks." Deaton said, finishing up the dog.

"Any progress with the whole full moon thing?" Scott asked, trying not to sound to eager, but inside desperately waiting for his answer. He was tempted to tell Deaton about the nightmare, but he didn't want another freak out.

"No nothing. I don't think it's anything to worry about Scott. I highly suggest to just forget about it." That was almost impossible for Scott to forget, especially now that he had that frightening dream. Scott just nodded his head at Deaton. A moment later the sound of the door opened.

"That must be the dog's owner. Scott would you go help him?" Deaton asked. Scott went out to the front to greet the stranger.

"Hello, how may I help you-" Scott stopped speaking when he looked up and saw the owner. There was something about him that looked familiar. He was a young man, tall, almost 6 foot. He had brown eyes and brown hair that looked like a military cut, slightly longer.

"Hi I'm here for my dog, Rex." The man answered. Just the. Deaton brought out the dog, handing him over to the young man. Scott just stared at him, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. Deaton handed the bill and paperwork for the man to sign. Scott got a glimpse of the man's name. Tristan. He didn't know any Tristans. After he finished signing the papers, he grabbed his dog and left. It was then Scott recognized the man. It was the man from his nightmare.

**Woah, strange chapter. I had fun with this chapter, coming up with this new character. I put my dog Rex in this chapter too. What do you guys think about this new guy? And yes I did give him an Assault Rifle, I want some more action with weapons instead of just claws. Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave reviews! Enjoy your weekend!**


	8. Remembering the Past

**WARNING- This Chapter contains some explicit swears and some graphic violence **

**Chapter 8: Remembering the Past**

**Tristan's POV**

I finally met the young alpha, Scott McCall, and to me he doesn't seem like much of a threat but if the boss wants him and the rest his friends dead then that's how it will be. The kid looked at me strangely, like he recognized me or something. I was hoping to avoid this world after Afghanistan but now there's no way I can let this plan slide by. A couple years back I was deployed to Afghanistan, I was a Lance Corporal in the United States Marine Corps and my job was a combat engineer. For the most part my job was simple, did route clearance, rode around in MRAPs and looked for IEDs. Things were calm while I was over there until one night, the night of a full moon. I remembered that night as if it were yesterday.

_We set up a small camp in a remote part of the desert, we were to far from any base nearby and Sergeant Major Johnson didn't want to risk any possible ambushes. We'd continue heading for the nearest base in the morning. About an hour ago I was put on post along with my buddy Smith. I was bored out of my fucking mind, it gets boring real quick when you walk around in circles for an hour. _

"_Damn I hate getting stuck on post! Not even here anything suspicious happens geez!" Smith complained._

"_I know right, I've walked around the FOB like 60 times already!" I'm serious, no joke, 60 times. _

"_I gotta take a shit too", Smith whined. Sucks for him, he had an MRE too. Those cause the worst shits._

"_Go ahead and go, if Jones comes up I'll stall him", I said letting Smith go which left me alone. And now I will be walking 61 times around the perimeter. Great. Forty minutes had passed and Smith still hadn't returned, and Jones hasn't come up to relieve us of watch. Our shift should've ended awhile ago. I decided to head back since last time I was on watch past my shift ending it was because Jones had forgotten I was still out there. Maybe he had forgotten again. Once I got back nobody was out, probably went to bed. I silently cursed at Smith for not coming to get me. Asshole. That's when I noticed the blood. Tons and tons of blood was scattered everywhere. What the fuck? What the hell happened! _

"_Hey! Is anyone here!?" I shouted out to nothing in particular. All of a sudden a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and dragged me down to the sand. I was pulled away with one hand covered over my mouth, I tried to wrestle free but he had me. I was pulled into the main camp tent and saw that it was just Jones who grabbed me. _

"_Shut your mouth! Do you want it to find us?" Jones quietly yelled at me. I was swept with confusion._

"_What are you talking about Jones? What happened?" I began to panic a little bit._

"_I don't know, it came out of nowhere. It just started attacking us. Before I knew it all my men were taken out. God how am I gonna explain this?" Before I could respond I heard a blood-curdling scream from someone outside. Next thing I knew I was grabbing hold of my rifle and running towards to cry. Jones yelled after me to stop but I didn't listen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw it. The scream came from Smith, and his body was violently ripped open, guts spilled out. It was an unbearable sight and the stench burned my eyes. I puked a little when I saw him. I heard him trying to mumble something but he couldn't get a word out. He was barely able to lift his hand, pointing at something behind me. I quickly turned around and saw it. The thing had glowing red eyes and sharp claws, it was hard to make out the rest of it, I could only see the outline of what looked like the shape of a man but with demon eyes. It stared at me, a growl escaping from its mouth and slowly advancing towards me. On instinct I fired at it. I shot it right in the head and it went down falling hard on its back. I turned back to look at Smith but it was too late. He died. I hadn't noticed that I was shaking real bad all over, my adrenaline must have worn out to be filled with pure terror. Never in my life I had seen anything like this. I walked over to check out the thing, make sure it was dead. When I got a closer look at it, it was almost human looking. It had hair all over its face that when I got a closer look, I had recognized looked like Garcia. He was a part of our platoon! Jesus what the fuck happened! What the hell is he? All these questions filled my head and I suddenly got hit with a wave a nausea and passed out cold._

That's as much as I remember from that dreadful night. Jones had woken me up and we headed for the nearest base where shortly after I was flown home. After my time of service was up I spent a lot of my time researching any possibilities of what Garcia was. All were supposedly myths but I believed now. I believe that he was a werewolf. During my time of research I've met some interesting people with lots of different views on all of this. That's how I came across my current boss. He is particularly fond of this Scott McCall though I don't see why. I'll have to see if my partner Argent knows anything about the young alpha. It won't be hard to take down the kid and his friends, ever since the Kibótos was delivered to the Animal Clinic nothing will be the same for them. It's slowly taking affect on all of them, not just them, but all supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. They don't know it yet but slowly, their supernatural powers are draining from them. And it's already taken affect.

**Interesting chapter right!? I hope so! We've finally learned who Ramirez is! What do you guys think of all this? And what about everything that's happened in season 5! The Dread Doctors seem like very interesting characters, I think is will be the best season yet. I'm not sure if I'll make this story any similar to the actual season, I don't think I will. I'm sorry for not posting in forever, I just haven't been feeling motivated, but I'll try not to do that again. So sorry! Anyways have a nice day! Feel free to leave comments.**


End file.
